


The Bonds of Marmora

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Keith and the Blade of Marmora [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fingering, Grooming, Group Sex, Kinda, Kinks are divided into labeled chapters for your convenience, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating mark, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Playful Sex, Porn With Very Little Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Sort Of, Strength Kink, Telepathic Sex, Tentacles (sort of), Xenobiology, Xenophilia, also ret-conn'd canon character deaths, how tf is that not already a tag I swear I've seen it, like what cats do NOT like what pedophiles do, minor s4 spoilers, self-lubricating dick, smutty with a chance of feelings and bonding, so if somethings not ur jam u can skip it, the Galra are kinda like giant cats, this is just 20k of Keith banging with the BoM honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: "You have been an official Blade for some time now,” Kolivan said.  “But we have all been so preoccupied that we have neglected to induct you, fully, into our group as our brother-in-arms.”“And… what, exactly, does that entail?”  Keith asked, growing suspicious.“A group mating.”  Kolivan said simply.Keith blinked, taken aback by the words.  “Group…?  Wait, you mean sex?”“Essentially, I suppose.”  Kolivan huffed, looking dissatisfied.  “Among Galra, though, we view mating as sex with an emotional aspect to it, not merely a means to a physical relief.  A bond is formed between participants, their spirits mingling and becoming intertwined.”Keith raked a hand through his hair, still trying to process this.  “So… Blades have orgies to welcome new members?”(This is just 20K words of Keith getting it on with the BoM, the kinks divided up into labeled chapters for your convenience.  The only thing I wrote for Kinktober 2017, because apparently I go big or go home)





	1. the "plot" chapter, xenobiology

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up to Kinktober 31 days late with Starfucks* I mean, I’m technically not late.
> 
> October’s been a busy month for me IRL, so here, have this hot mess that combines like a dozen kinktober prompts all in one. I originally wrote the whole thing as one piece but decided to divide it up into labeled chapters in case something’s not your jam and you wanna skip it. 
> 
> Kinks that will be present throughout all/most chapters: xenobiology, group sex/orgy, aphrodisiacs, edging/orgasm denial. All other kinks will be in the chapter titles. *thumbs up* Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex, the one “plot” chapter of this fic, discussions of alien biology, slight s4e1 spoilers and some ret-conn’ed deaths. Because aside from Keith we know the names of a grand total of five BoM members and FOUR of them are DEAD. So instead of Keith, Kolivan, and a whole bunch of OCs, I brought the other BoM members back to life and sprinkled in a few more OCs to fulfill certain kinks from the kinktober lists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also teeny warning for one paragraph for possibly triggering content related to dysphoria, some not-/too/-explicit medical trauma, and mentions of cutting (but without suicidal thoughts, if that makes it any better). Just skip the italicized part if you don’t want to read that.
> 
> Also in the italicized paragraph, some IMPLIED sheith but if you're really really against sheith just picture it as someone else. Whoever floats your boat (or should I say... SHIP). We're just here to enjoy Keith gettin' some alien D in the here and now, not what may have happened in the past.

Keith rolled his shoulders out and rubbed the back of his neck, sighing at the muscles he could already feel stiffening after the adrenaline of the battle had worn off.  It had been a relatively simple mission, and for once they had pulled it off with only minimal confrontations with the enemy.  Sneak onto a cargo ship bound for a Balmera, plant some bombs in the mines, and head to the evac zone to get picked up by one of their own ships.  Easy as space-pie (if the space-pie had the danger of exploding during the baking process.  Which, if Keith was left in the kitchen and Hunk wasn’t around, it probably would).  After the post-mission debriefing, though, he was ready to get back to the castle-ship and grab a few precious hours of sleep before he had to get up and do whatever dumb parade song-and-dance that Allura and Coran had decided they needed to do.  Keith understood that raising support for the coalition was important, but couldn’t help but feel that doing sabotage missions and gathering intelligence was going to help them take down the Galra better than a show of arms.  What use were arms if they weren’t being used?  But regardless, between his duties with Team Voltron and his training with the Blade of Marmora, Keith was feeling like he had been run into the ground and then had started digging deeper.  He was exhausted, his body was battered and sore, and he seldom got the chance to sleep longer than a couple of vargas at a time.  The stress of being on two teams was beginning to take a toll on him.   

“Keith,” Kolivan’s voice behind him made him stop.  He turned around, dropping his hand from his shoulder to stand at attention with his hands tucked behind his back, but the corner of Kolivan’s mouth turned up in a flash of a smile.  “At ease.  What we have to talk about is not exactly official business.”  

“Is this about the mission?”  Keith asked, brow furrowing.  

“Not quite.”  Kolivan said.  “We have been so busy with missions lately, and you with your Voltron duties, that we have not had time to properly welcome you to the Blade of Marmora.”  

“I took the oath of secrecy.”  Keith said, a hint of a question hanging onto the end of his statement.  

“Yes, and you have been an official Blade for some time now,” Kolivan nodded.  “But we have all been so preoccupied that we have neglected to induct you, fully, as our brother-in-arms.”

“And… what, exactly, does that entail?”  Keith asked, growing suspicious.  

“A group mating.”  Kolivan said simply.  

Keith blinked, taken aback by the words.  “Group…?  Wait, you mean sex?”  

“Essentially, I suppose.”  Kolivan huffed, looking dissatisfied.  “Among Galra, though, we view mating as sex with an emotional aspect to it, not merely a means to a physical relief.  A bond is formed between participants, their spirits mingling and becoming intertwined.”

Keith raked a hand through his hair, still trying to process this.  “So… Blades have orgies to welcome new members?”

Kolivan tilted his head, looking a bit confused.  

“I  _ knew  _ Earthlings had a word for it!”  A voice came from around the corner, followed by a hissed “ _ shut up! _ ” and a dull  _ thud  _ that sounded like a hand striking armor. 

Kolivan sighed heavily.  “We did not want to intimidate you, so we decided I alone would approach you and propose it.  The others were supposed to wait until your answer to show themselves.”  He shot a pointed look at the intersection of the hallway, crossing his arms.  “You might as well come out, now that he knows you’re here.  Poor excuses for spies, all of you.”  

There was a series of shuffling sounds, then the seven other Blades who had gone on the mission filed into the hallway, some looking sheepish at being caught, others grinning excitedly, and one or two bouncing eagerly on their toes.  Regris, who had joined only a short time before Keith and was not above grabbing his arm with his tail when Keith started to wander down the wrong hallway or reach for the wrong wire on a bomb, Lusoi’u, who had been among those who Keith fought during his Trials, Tchiuran, a half-Galra, half-Irusionian who used his hereditary talent for illusion to his advantage on missions, Ulaz, who had freed Shiro from the Galra prison ship and had miraculously escaped the pocket of folded space-time he had trapped the ro-beast in, Ehexus, a cunning agent who could fry Galra computer systems with just a touch of his hand, Thace, who Kolivan had ordered back to the Base when Haggar’s druids got too close to exposing his undercover position, Antok, brutally strong and Kolivan’s right-hand man, and Kolivan himself, the leader of the Blade of Marmora.   He knew all their names and had worked several missions with all of them and others, but he had never imagined he would be having sex with them.  

Keith looked between them and Kolivan.  “So… is it  _ all  _ the Blades, or…?”  He knew their organization was built up of several hundred spies and agents.  He couldn’t imagine possibly having sex with every single one, plus they were all spread out across the galaxy at the moment.  

“Just us.” Thace assured him.  

“As long as the new member and the Leader are present, that’s the only requirement.”  Ulaz added.  “Aside from them, it’s just whoever is around at the time.”  

“You are lucky it is only eight.”  Antok said.  “Sometimes they can get quite extensive.” 

“I had seven.”  Tchiuran said.  “Eight is a good number.”

“Thirteen at mine,” Ehexus sighed.  “I couldn’t walk properly for two quintants.”

“I joined during a busy time, so there were only four at mine,” Regris said.  “I’m looking forward to a larger one.”

“Only four?”  Lusoi’u looked at him.  “I may have to take you aside after you’re done with him, Regris.”  

“Mm, be my guest.”  Regris flashed him a grin.   

Keith’s eyes flicked between them all, the words giving him a bit of an ominous feeling.  “How, exactly, does this work?”

Kolivan nodded, business-like considering the topic.  “We start with the next-newest member, and progress upwards in seniority.  Everyone gets a turn to mate with you.  You, however, do not get to climax until the end, when I finish you off.”

A shiver ran down Keith’s spine and ignited a flare of warmth deep in his gut at his words and the image they brought to his mind.  Getting passed around to all of them, always being held on the edge of orgasm until they said he could come… And Kolivan was taller and broader than the average Galra, Keith could only imagine how big his… 

He stopped, the fantasy brought to a grinding halt as he realized something.  “I… I have… something to confess.”  He said slowly, dropping his gaze to the floor.  “I wasn’t… I wasn’t planning on telling anyone -- I haven’t, for so long -- but, there’s no way to hide it, if we do this.”

The others exchanged worried looks.  “You do not want to participate?”  Kolivan asked, confused.  

“It’s not that I don’t want to…” Keith hedged.  “It’s just… I don’t have what you’re expecting, down there.  It’s not… I… My junk is weird.  Messed up.”  He scrubbed his hands over his face, hating this.  “I don’t have a dick, okay?  Everything else about me -- the rest of my body, hormones, chromosomes… -- seems like a normal male, but I have female junk.  The doctors didn’t know what was wrong with me.  They said I must be intersex, but even then, they haven’t seen a case that was quite like me.”  He sighed, crossing his arms self-consciously, and shrugged as if he didn’t care, as if it didn’t bother him.  “So just… I don’t know, be aware that having sex with me might be kind of weird.  Not normal.”  

There was silence following his words, and he cautiously peeked up to check their reactions.  He found them all looking at each other uncertainly.  

Kolivan cleared his throat.  “I’m afraid we don’t know what you mean by ‘normal’.  Very few Blades are full-blooded Galra, so nearly everyone’s bodies are built differently, and mating methods vary from pair to pair.  Whatever you have, it will hardly be out of the ordinary.”  

“Plus, no one has ever mated with someone from Earth, so we won’t have anything to compare you to, anyway.”  Ulaz offered.

“Well, no one besides the obvious.”  Thace gestured toward Keith.  “Otherwise you would not be here.”  

“In terms of objective strangeness, I guarantee you do not have the most unusual mating methods.”  Tchiuran smirked.  Ehexus, standing next to him, snorted quietly and elbowed him.

“At any rate, Keith, have you not considered that your physiology confused human doctors because you are half Galra?”  Ulaz suggested.  “You said before that your body is ‘male’ but you have ‘female’ genitalia.  Galra are not sexually dimorphic; they have both sets of reproductive organs, regardless of what gender they identify as.”

Keith blinked, taken aback by this information.  “...Why?”

“In case we need them.  Why else?”  Lusoi’u huffed.  “What would two male or two female Galra do if they wanted to reproduce and start a family?  Cubs have to come from  _ somewhere _ , you know.”  

“So you… wait, so…  _ everyone _ has  _ both _ ?”  Keith was stunned.  

Various nods and “yeah, of course”s went around the group.  

“You do not?”  Thace asked Keith.

Keith shook his head.  “No.  At least, I don’t have a dick.”

“Have you ever tried unsheathing it?”  Antok asked.  

Keith paused, staring at him.  “Have I tried what?”

The Blades started murmuring excitedly among themselves.  Kolivan held up a hand to quiet them.  “Galra cocks are sheathed when not aroused, as well as before cubs reach sexual maturity.  The organ is sensitive, after all, so it is protected from harm.  The mound is noticeable, but perhaps you may have overlooked it, if you did not know what it was.  You stimulate the mound to unsheath it.”

“Have you ever had sex before?”  Regris asked, looking Keith up and down eagerly.  “Or even just had a little poke around there on your own?”

Keith flushed, cheeks turning as red as his former lion.  “I don’t… touch that area a lot, any more than I have to.  It feels… disjointed, because it doesn’t match the rest of my body, at least from a human perspective.”  Memories flashed back to him, one after another in the span of a split second;  _ being young and first hearing about masturbation from the crude jokings of some boys in his class, and laughing uncomfortably to hide his confusion because he didn’t have anything between his legs like what they were talking about.  The ensuing surge of anxiety that engulfed him, throwing him into a depression because not only was he the weird foster kid who had been abandoned by his father in a desert shack for days until he managed to stagger into town, where he was then dropped into an orphanage and carted around to different foster families, he might not even be a  _ **_he_ ** _...  His foster parents taking him to a shrink, who badgered him relentlessly with questions that sent his mind spinning in circles, until he finally cracked and accidentally let slip the root of his anxieties...  The following visit to a specialist in a hospital, with a doctor with kind eyes and cold hands and persistence like steel, plying him with promises that everything would be confidential and she wouldn’t hurt him, and she didn’t, but she did look at places he didn’t want her to and even touched when he told her not to, he didn’t care if it was just a routine examination...  Endless tests, more people poking at him and drawing blood and swabbing the inside of his cheek, doctors and specialists and various PhDs consulting and comparing notes before they came up with the conclusion that he had to intersex, they supposed, even though technically the results were inconclusive….  Being ten years old and feeling, for the first time, his hair actually stand on end in genuine fear when his foster mother suggested surgery to ‘fix’ him...  The overwhelming relief that swept over him moments later, when the doctor said in his case, there really wasn’t anything that could be done...  The frustration when said foster parents insisted he start living as a girl instead, because that’s what was in his pants so it had to be true, despite his otherwise masculine body shape and lack of breast tissue...  The shaking of his hand and pounding of his heart in his ears as he slowly drew his knife across his wrist in neat lines, careful to avoid a main artery, and then bandaged it conspicuously just because he needed someone to notice, he needed some way out of that family...  When social services picked him up, he was given a stern lecture and therapy sessions he didn’t really need, before being plopped into a different foster family who knew nothing about him being intersex...  And then silence, for eight years.  Until the Garrison.  Until he fell in love with a man with soft, warm eyes and callused, gentle hands and a bright smile and intoxicating laugh, and he trusted him enough to tell him in the darkened dorm room, words filling the small space between their lips, the reassurances that this didn’t change how he saw him ringing like sweet music in his ears...   _

Keith shook himself out of his thoughts, coming back to the present.  The Blades watched him, still waiting for his response.  “I’ve had sex.”  Keith said.  “Trust me, that whole area got pretty well-stimulated.  I would have noticed a dick suddenly appearing.”  

A few of the Blades hid what could only be described as gruff-sounding giggles behind their hands at his brashness.  Kolivan rubbed his temples, shaking his head and fighting off a smile.    

“Yes, well,” Thace said carefully.  “Stimulation is necessary, but a conscious intention is also needed.  If you did not know to unsheath it, that might explain why you have never seen it.”

“Oh.”  Keith said quietly.  So he might have…?  He blushed again at the thought.  “How do I unsheath it, then?”

Kolivan arched an eyebrow at him.  “It would be easiest to just show you.  But, you know, you have not yet given us an answer for our proposition.”  

He was right.  Keith had gotten a little side-tracked upon discovering that his body might not be as weird as he always thought.  Alien, yes, but not necessarily weird.  He straightened his shoulders, a strange sort of excitement thrumming in his veins.  “Yes.”  

A few of the Blades grinned toothily at each other and others exchanged high-fives.  Kolivan nodded once, looking pleased.  “Then, you will need to contact Princess Allura and let your team know you will be… staying overnight, let’s say for a covert mission.”  

Keith’s smile slipped and his shoulders sank.  “Oh, quiznak…” 

~~~~~~~

Despite feeling like a rebellious teenager lying to his parents to sneak off to a party, the video call to the Castle of Lions went remarkably smoothly.  He told Allura the Blades were going on a top-secret intelligence-gathering mission on the opposite end of the galaxy, so he wouldn’t be able to return until the next day.  Kolivan corroborated his statement, Keith watching anxiously as the two of them engaged in a brief back-and-forth of trying to exude more authority than the other until Allura finally conceded, with obvious frustration.  “Fine.”  She said icily, crossing her arms.  “But I’m telling the Otibotihians you fell ill with a case of ikuoyb flu and  _ that’s  _ why you’re skipping out on their parade.”

“Okay.”  Considering it was just a parade, Keith didn’t have a problem with that.

Allura narrowed her eyes, and he wondered just what this ikuoyb flu was and why she was so suspicious of him being alright with that being his alibi.  Her eyes flicked between her paladin and the Blade leader.  “Just what sort of intel are you gathering, again?”

“I’m afraid I can’t disclose it until we learn more.”  Kolivan said carefully.  Before Allura could open her mouth again, a sudden siren began to blare from somewhere further back in the ship, the sound making Keith jump.  Kolivan, however, looked hardly affected.  “I’m afraid we must go, Princess.  I will return Keith to you as soon as our mission is finished.”  With that, he turned off the holo-screen.  

“What is that?”  Keith asked, peering down the hall of the base.  Was there some sort of emergency?

“Our way out.”  Kolivan smiled wryly.  “Tchiuran!  You can stop, now!”  He called over his shoulder, but the alarms continued.  Kolivan sighed heavily and marched away, down the hall.  Keith jogged to keep up with him, confused.  They rounded the corner to find the other Blades in a large, spacious room decorated with large pillows, nearly all of them either covering their ears or muffling raucous laughter, save for Tchiuran, who was standing in the center on the largest pillow, hands outstretched.  The ringing seemed to be coming from him, rather than the emergency alarms on the walls, despite the fact that his lips were not moving.

“Tchiuran, that is  _ enough _ .”  Kolivan had to nearly shout over the noise.

Tchiuran lowered his hands, and the ringing stopped.  “Just trying to make it convincing, Leader.”  

“Clearly we have finished the call.”  Kolivan said testily, while a few of the other Blades recovered from their laughing spree.  Keith had seen Tchiuran use his illusion-creating abilities on missions before, but he had still been surprised by it when it was unexpected.

“Leader, may we begin?”  Lusoi’u asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  It was then that Keith noticed that everyone besides Kolivan and himself was in some state of undress; greaves and utility belts tossed aside, suits unzipped at the neck, some even bare from the waist up already.

“We can begin whenever Keith decides.”  Kolivan said, unclasping his sword from his hip and setting it on the pile of blades next to the door.  

Keith slipped his own knife off as well, placing it on the pile as Kolivan had.  Usually, the members were a neat and orderly bunch, always setting supplies and tools in perfect lines.  He couldn’t help but feel the haphazard pile of weapons was symbolic, a mimicry of the Blades that were about to become entangled themselves.  Keith straightened up again, taking a deep breath.  “Let’s begin.”  He was nervous, but it was a good, exciting kind of nervous.  He had a feeling there would be quite a few surprising moments, this night, and he was looking forward to them.

Kolivan smiled and leaned down to bump his cheek against Keith’s, a distinctly Galra gesture of affection that reminded Keith very much of a cat.  “Good.”  Straightening up, he slid his hand up Keith’s back, warm palm gliding along his spine.  “Let’s be clear: if you truly wish to stop at any time, do not hesitate to speak up.  We will cease immediately, and there will be no repercussions.  Understand?”  He waited to get Keith’s nod of assent, then something about his manner shifted as he tugged down the zipper on the back of Keith’s suit.  “That being said, you will be passed around to every Blade, beginning with Regris, to be mated with.   _ We  _ may climax as many times as we like, but  _ you  _ must wait until the end.”  His other hand came up to cup Keith’s front, the sudden heat making his breath hitch.  Kolivan tapped a single finger against him, the tip of his claw promising a hint of danger that had his blood rushing south.  “You are not allowed to come until I give you permission.  If you do, you will not like the punishment we give you.  Do I make myself clear?”  

Keith swallowed thickly and nodded, all of his attention zeroed in on Kolivan’s hand between his legs.

Said hand squeezed him slightly, claws threatening to poke through the fabric of the suit.  “That is not a proper response, cub.”  

“Yes, Leader.”  Keith amended quickly.  He didn’t often call Kolivan by his title, even though he had seen others do it regularly.  But something seemed right -- so sinfully right -- about doing it here, in this situation.  The pleased rumble he got in response only reinforced his decision.  

“Good boy.”  Kolivan nuzzled him, nose pushing into his dark hair, and he let go of him.  “Now go to Regris.”  He said, the hand on his back guiding him toward the waiting group of Blades.  All of them had stripped off their clothes, and were lying in a tangled heap of bodies, clawed hands leisurely carding through furry pelts, some nuzzling each other’s necks while keeping an eye on Keith.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be clear that I am NOT equating intersex individuals with “aliens”, that would be a horrible and completely inaccurate thing to say. Just that, when faced with a half-alien kid who does not know he is half-alien, human doctors looked at his physical features and chromosomes and saw something they didn’t understand and said “welp, idk, must be intersex, I guess”. There’s a lot of variety when it comes to being intersex, so if he fits in some boxes and doesn’t fit in others, they’d likely chalk it up to that.


	2. xenobiology, top!Keith, tail-fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keef has fun with his new dick, and Regris has some fun of his own with his tail.

Regris’s hand replaced Kolivan’s on the small of his back as the Blade leader made his way to the nearby wall at the back of the group, stripping off his overcoat and armor as he went.  Keith turned his attention back to Regris, who leaned in to bump his cheek against Keith’s as well.  “Perks of going first,” Regris told him in his soft, hiss-like voice.  “I get to be the one to undress you.”  The hand that wasn’t holding Keith around his waist went to the collar of his uniform, tugging on one of the open halves.  “Now let’s get this off.”  

Regris pulled the top half of his suit down while Keith quickly unclasped his gauntlets, letting them fall to the pillow underfoot as he pulled his arms back through the sleeves.  

“He’s fur-less!”  Lusoi’u exclaimed as Keith’s chest was bared.  He sounded surprised.  Beside him, Ehexus hummed appreciatively and curled a leg tighter around Tchiuran’s hip.  

Before Keith had time to feel self-conscious, Regris slid a hand down his bare chest, the heat of his palm and scrape of claws making him gasp.  “He has short, thin hairs, like Ulaz.”  He announced.  

“Oh, I am going to have fun with him…” Ehexus grinned slyly.  Ulaz snorted in quiet amusement from his place next to Kolivan, the leader’s hand stroking through the narrow tuft of white hair along the top of his head.  

Keith had half a moment to wonder about what they were talking about, then Regris bent down to lick a roughened tongue over his left pectoral, above his heart and mere centimeters away from the sensitive skin of his nipple.  He groaned, knees feeling weak as Regris gripped his hips and ran that rough, cat-like tongue up the side of his throat.  A nose nudged at his ear as hands pushed his suit down his hips, tongue tracing the shell.  “Your ears are so peculiar,” Regris nipped at the lobe.  “But quite cute.”  

Keith chuckled, suddenly remembering Allura’s initial disgust of Lance’s ‘hideous’ ears.  “What is it with aliens and ears?”

“They’re different.  It’s interesting.”  Regris said, wiggling his own cat-like ears, the points of which curled under.  

As Regris helped Keith strip off his boots and the lower half of his suit, Lusoi’u called out with another comment.  “Oh, there, he’s got a little bit of fur there between his legs.”  

“Hair.”  Thace corrected, carding his fingers through the younger Blade’s thick pelt along the side of his head, underneath his bat-like ears.  “Mangy things like you have fur.”    

“Your fur is at least as thick as mine.”  Lusoi’u shot back, just as teasing.

Ignoring the banter behind him, Regris tugged Keith down to the pillows, relaxing back against a pile of them while Keith sank to his knees between his legs.  “Since you’ve never unsheathed before, we’ll start with that.”  Propping a knee up and offering Keith a view that made him blush violently, his hand dipped between his legs, fingers rubbing just above the slit.  “When your cock is sheathed, all you will feel is the mound, what we call the tip of the cock in that position.  It’s a little bump right around here.  Try to find it, on yourself.”  

Ears burning red -- “look at him change colors!” -- Keith reached down and brushed his fingers over (what he had always assumed was) his clit, biting back a low groan at the first contact.  

Regris’s angular brows shot up, nearly disappearing into the fur at his hairline.  “And you said you’ve never unsheathed it.”  He said, his voice low among the hushed whispers that broke out among the group.

“I haven’t.”  Keith said.  “Humans -- at least, the ones with ‘female’ genitalia -- have something there too.  A group of nerves or something.  It’s sensitive.”

“An interesting coincidence…” Regris hummed.  “Now, most of your cock is inside you, at this point.  Close your eyes and, while you’re rubbing the mound, try to feel the rest of it.  Focus on it, and sort of… well, it’s not exactly a push, just kind of visualize it coming out.  Will it to do so.  And then…”  He trailed off, fingers rubbing in small circles.  Keith watched, transfixed, as the small knob of flesh grew longer, emerging from the purple fur, until it was long enough to stroke in a motion Keith had seen boys at school joke about, and more notably, had seen firsthand in his dorm room back at the Garrison.  

“You don’t look like you’re visualizing.”  A voice piped up, grabbing his attention.  He looked around to find the rest of the Blades chuckling at his expression, while their hands were busy unsheathing their own cocks or between the legs of those next to them.  Keith was astonished; he knew that many Blades were half-Galra, half-other-alien-species (mixed individuals tended to be common in expanding empires and especially among resistance forces), but it was surprising to see such a variety of cocks.  Most shocking of all, though, was what he saw when he looked at Kolivan’s lap.  

Violet eyes widened.  “ _ T-two _ …?”

“My father was half-Asmeian, a vicious aquatic species from the watery planet Kaiumi.”  Kolivan said, stroking one large cock while Ulaz bent down and licked a broad stripe up the other.  “I am just glad I did not inherit the barbs.  I cannot imagine that would be pleasant for my partners.”  He paused, eyebrow arching as he watched Keith staring at him.  “Close your mouth, cub, or someone will put something in it.”  

Rumbling laughter broke out among the Blades as Keith snapped his mouth shut.  He shivered, and he didn’t know if it was more in trepidation or arousal.  Maybe both.  

Regris reached out a foot and tapped his arm with one of his two clawed toes.  “Hey, get to it.”  

Right.  Keith took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and -- trying very hard to ignore the fact that he was touching himself in front of his brothers-in-arms -- rubbed his fingers in small circles.  The sensation throbbed through him, and he thought he felt something there, something he had never noticed before.  He focused on it and tried to imagine it moving through him, outside of him, like the others’.  The lump of flesh elongated, slowly but surely.  Every newly-exposed centimeter felt incredibly sensitive as it pushed past the sheath it was hidden in, especially the ridges that started just under the cockhead.  

“It’s pink!”  Someone whispered loudly.  

“Of course it is, look at his skin!”  Another voice hissed back.

“What, did you really think it would be purple?”  A third chuckled. Keith didn’t really care who was speaking.  All he cared about was the amazing feeling he was chasing, that only grew stronger with every inch of his new cock.  He stroked along it, biting his lip as his fingers caught on the ridges, and rubbed his thumb through the slick fluid that had started leaking out of the tip (he was certain it had never done  _ that  _ before).  A low whine crept up the back of his throat and his hips stuttered with tiny, aborted thrusts into his hand.

“That’s it,” a long-fingered hand curled around his waist, guiding him closer between spread legs.    

By the time he had fully unsheathed it, he was nearly dizzy with pleasure, and had to lean his hand against Regris’s propped-up knee or else he feared he might fall over.  

“First time with the slick, huh?”  Regris purred.  

Keith blinked his eyes open, confused.  “What?”

“Galra slick, upon absorption into the skin, produces a euphoria-like effect.”  He explained.  “Almost like a mild high.  That’s why these little gatherings are such fun.  Your cock produces it, but only after it has been unsheathed.”

Keith looked down, and his stomach did a funny little flip of surprise at the sight.  He really did have a cock protruding from the nest of dark curls, albeit a bit lower than where a regular cock would be.  It was… surprisingly human-looking, and yet at the same time, very much not.  The color was a dusky peach color just a bit darker and pinker than his skin, and the length of it was covered in small ridges that started just under the rounded head.  A stream of thin, slippery fluid was leaking out of the tip, and he groaned as he spread it down the length with his thumb, shivering at the sensation.  

Hands settled on his hips, pulling him closer.  “Now, you said you’ve had sex before, but I’m guessing you received, correct?”  Regris asked.  Keith nodded.  Regris’s long, forked tongue licked over his lips, spread wide in a smile.  “Then I’ll be nice and let you top.  Give you a chance to test out your new equipment.”  He reached down and spread apart his slit with his fingers.  “Go ahead and put it in.  Watching you got me wet enough.”  

Swallowing thickly, Keith shuffled closer on his knees.  He took hold of his cock -- still amazed that it was  _ his _ ,  _ he had a cock after all! _ \-- and lined it up, carefully pushing the head inside.  He bit his lip to stifle a groan.  The heat was incredible already, and he barely had it inside!  He wanted to bury himself in it, but he had been on the other end of this before, and knew going too fast could hurt--

Regris let out an impatient sound and locked his ankles behind Keith’s back, yanking him closer and forcing Keith inside to the hilt in one go.  Keith gasped loudly and pitched forward, catching himself on Regris’s shoulder before he could smack their heads together.  “ _ Fuck _ !”  The tight heat was nearly overwhelming, making his vision swim with dizzying pleasure.  

“Oops.”  Regris said, as if surprised by his reaction.  “I assumed you were going slow because you wanted to be careful, but I can handle more than you.  You can start.”

“I need… a moment…” Keith wasn’t even sure how he got the words out.  He had never felt anything like this before.  The tight heat around his sensitive flesh was incredible.  A hand smoothed down his back, and Keith looked over his shoulder to find Thace there.  The older Blade leaned over to nuzzle the side of Keith’s neck before heading over to Ulaz, who was switching places with Antok at Kolivan’s side.  Turning back to Regris, Keith took a deep breath to steady himself, then slowly began to pull himself out.  He bit his lip as every ridge caught on the edge of Regris’s hole on the way out.  When only the head was left inside, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself back in, groaning at the feeling.  

“Good,” Regris squeezed around him, and Keith damn near came just from that.  “Good, keep going.  Feel free to experiment a little, find your rhythm.”  

And Keith did.  He was awkward and choppy at first, unused to the movement, and he slipped out a couple of times before he figured out what he was doing.  Once he found something that worked, though, he locked onto it and upped the pace, thrusting in and out quickly.  He reached down with the hand not holding himself up and wrapped his fingers around Regris’s purpleish-teal cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.  

Something prodded at him from behind, and Keith’s hips faltered.  Regris flashed him a sly grin.  “Keep going.  That’s just me.”  

Just…?  But both of his hands were on Keith’s hips.  He peered around his side and spotted Regris’s tail flicking back and forth behind him, caressing one of his cheeks.  His tail… Keith had seen how agile he was with it; he could grab things, use it to help him climb, even plug in a data corrupter while his hands were busy hacking into Galra computer systems.  Was Regris really planning to…?  Nodding once to himself, Keith started thrusting again, but slower.  Sure enough, the tail slipped underneath him, tracing around his asshole before moving further forward and spreading his folds.  Keith shivered as the tip poked inside hesitantly, aided by the slick that had built up and started leaking out of him.  More of it pushed in, more insistently, and Keith let out a groan; the tip of his tail may have been narrow, but it grew thicker quite quickly past the tip.  

“You stopped moving.”  Regris pointed out, tapping his hips.  Keith grunted and started thrusting again.  Regris didn’t push more of his tail in, seeming satisfied with how deep he had gone already, but the tip of his tail was seldom still, always flicking and twisting and writhing against his inner walls.  The fingers curled around his waist gripped him harder, the tips of his claws digging into his skin without breaking it.  “Faster…” Regris commanded, voice even more breathy-sounding than usual.  Keith did so, thrusting harder and deeper and pumping Regris’s length in his hand, until the Galra under him tightened suddenly with a low groan, a purplish, pearlescent fluid spurting out of the tip of his cock as his walls clamped tight around Keith.  His hips stuttered, and he was almost there…

Regris’s hand snapped down between his legs, long fingers closing painfully tight around the base of his cock.  Keith let out a shout.  It felt as if he had launched himself off the edge of a cliff, only to be yanked back by a cord around his waist, preventing him from following his own orgasm.  

Regris laughed, a high, hissing sound.  “Oh no you don’t.  Remember the rules?”

Fuck the rules and fuck him.  His hips twitched weakly, as if he could shake the grip the other Blade had on him.  “Please…”  He didn’t know when the last time he had sex was (God, was it back on Earth?) and really,  _ really _ needed to come.  He already knew it wouldn’t work, thought; he had already backed away from the edge, orgasm ruined.  

“No.”  Regris said simply, pushing Keith’s still-hard length out of him.  “I know you can make it to the end.”

“Would you be willing to bet a hundred GAC on it?”  Ehexus piped up.  

Regris pushed himself up onto his elbows and considered Keith, flushed and panting between his knees.  He didn’t look like he could hold on for much longer, and they were only one person in.  But he had fought against Keith at the boy’s Trials.  He knew he was a persistent little thing.  “Yes.”  He answered Ehexus, tipping his chin up.  He hauled himself up in a sit-up, grabbing the back of Keith’s neck as he leaned in close to his ear.  “Do not disappoint me.”  

He felt the boy under him shiver and nod.  Regris licked up the side of his throat before pulling back.  “He’s all yours, Lusoi’u.”


	3. size difference, 69, mild breathplay

“Mm, finally,” the other Blade slid forward, licking his lips.  “I was afraid you were going to keep him to yourself all night.”  Regris flipped him off as he flopped down beside Tchiuran.  Lusoi’u ignored him in favor of tracing the tips of his claws across Keith’s shoulders, yellow eyes roving up and down his body as he considered him.  He smirked when he saw Keith’s gaze was riveted on his lap.  “Like what you see?”  

Keith nodded mutely.  Lusoi’u’s cock was  _ huge _ , and thickest in the middle.  It was a deep fuschia color, aside from the purple head, which was a peculiar shape, as though a starfish had been draped over the top of it.  The whole thing was covered in bumps and grooves, and Keith wanted to run his tongue over every inch of it.  

He bent down, but Lusoi’u stopped him, claws pricking his shoulders.  “Now, hold on.  I haven’t decided what I want to do with you.”  

“Hurry up and fuck him,” someone called.

Keith tried to glare at Lusoi’u, but the other man just chuckled.  “You’re adorable when you pout, you know.”  

Keith scowled at the remark, but based on the snort of laughter from someone off to the side, it probably wasn’t as intimidating as he was going for.  

Lusoi’u reached down and pumped his own cock, spreading the slickness from the tip.  “I don’t think you can fit all this in you, to be honest.  Or at least, it would take too long, and you want to come, don’t you?”  When Keith nodded, he lifted his hand and spun a finger.  “Then come here, and turn around.”  

Keith turned around on his knees, and started to bend forward, but a set of hands grabbed him around his waist and manhandled him into position straddling Lusoi’u’s furry chest.  A hand on his shoulder pushed him forward while the other yanked his hips back, and he found himself face to face with that huge cock that looked to be the very definition of “alien”.  

“Maybe it won’t fit down here,” Lusoi’u said, licking a broad stripe up Keith’s sex and making him cry out.  “But I think your mouth is up to the challenge, don’t you?”  Keith nodded and opened his mouth, ready to take the head in, when clawed fingers twisted in his hair and stopped him, his grip bordering on painful.  “One last thing.  Tap my hip if you need to breathe.”  

With that, he let go of Keith’s hair and speared his long tongue inside Keith’s sex, short-circuiting his brain and banishing any questions he might have had about that last statement.  Instead, Keith wrapped his hands around the tapered base and licked over the bumps in the middle, which glowed faintly.  Fascinated, he pushed his tongue into the grooves and lapped all around, watching as the appendage glowed brighter.  He licked up to the head and closed his lips around it, moaning at the tingling sensation that spread throughout his mouth.  The tongue inside him withdrew, and he whined and pressed his hips back.  A puff of air blew over the damp, sensitive skin as Lusoi’u chuckled, then the tongue was tracing around his asshole.  Taking a deep breath, Keith relaxed his jaw and slowly slid down the thick cock, taking as much of it as he could.  Even so, he only managed to get half of it in his mouth, the rest too wide to fit.  It was hot and heavy against him, the massive bulk pinning his tongue down and all he could do was wiggle it a bit and suck.

“You can see it glowing through his cheeks!”  Someone to his right marveled.  Keith hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, hard, and was rewarded with a groan that vibrated against him in the most delicious way.  The tongue, having sufficiently stretched his ass, retreated once more, this time replaced with fingers.  That long tongue slipped back between his folds again, spearing deep inside him.  It pressed against his inner wall just as the fingers in his ass pressed against the same place, and Keith cried out as he saw stars, the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth.

“Someone get him!”  A voice hissed, and too soon, something grabbed tight around his cock, stopping him from hurtling over the edge again.  Keith groaned loudly, blunt fingernails raking up furry thighs in abject frustration at being denied  _ again _ .  

“No fair.  You can’t go after his prostate to help Ehexus win his bet.”  Regris’s soft voice chided somewhere behind him.  Sounds that vaguely resembled the words ‘ _ you never said I couldn’t _ ’ vibrated against Keith, making him whimper.  Regris scoffed.  “He probably didn’t even know he  _ had _ a prostate, you weblum-brained fool.  You can’t just attack it like that.”  

There was a shifting underneath Keith as Lusoi’u shrugged, and had Keith been more cognizant, he might have felt the lips smile against his own.  The tongue inside him probed deeper, twisting and writhing, while the fingers in his ass remained curled and pressing gentle circles on that spot that made his toes curl and his gut flood with warmth.  Keith pushed his hips back, sucking on the cock in his mouth, and let go of where he was fisting the rest of the cock to slip his fingers down to the slit between his legs, pushing two inside the wet heat.  Lusoi’u groaned and came, tightening around his fingers.  Keith was about to pull off his cock when he realized that it was moving, the starfish-shaped head beginning to flare, settling behind his teeth.

He was stuck.

Keith had a moment of panic before Lusoi’u smoothed a hand up his back, tongue withdrawing.  “I can get it down before it’s finished, if you need.”

Keith thought about it, then shook his head minimally.  He breathed through his nose so he wouldn’t choke on the hot, heavy weight in his mouth and relaxed his throat to take it in as deep as he could.  As the head expanded, he felt his mind go hazy, the little breaths he was able to get around the huge cock not enough to fill his lungs.  The engorged head hummed, like a vibrator revving up, then a thick spurt of liquid shot down his throat, the force of it making him gag.  The star-shaped head deflated slowly, and he pulled off to start coughing.  He could feel the cum sliding down his throat, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.  His head felt loose and floaty, despite the fact that he  _ still  _ hadn’t come yet.  He was dizzy in the best way possible, nerves tingling and skin begging to be touched.  Taking a moment to steady himself, he rested his forehead against the thick, purple fur-covered thigh in front of him, the still-glowing cock right next to his face and drowning him in some sort of intoxicating scent.  

A large hand smoothed up his back, sharp claws raking against his skin on the way down again.  Keith groaned and spread his knees wider, rubbing himself against the coarse fur of the wide chest underneath him.  

“Who’s next?”  Lusoi’u asked.  “Or should we let him rut against me like a beast in heat?”          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I don’t care much for blowjobs, so there was only so much I could say about it. *shrugs* Anyway y’all probably aren’t here for the OCs I whipped up to fulfil certain kinks, you’re here for the canon characters that we all collectively deny are dead (give us living BoM members, VLD writers, you COWARDS) The canon BoM characters are coming (ha, get it?), they’re just further along since they’d likely be higher in seniority.


	4. sensory deprivation, telepathic sex, coming untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun thinking up this one, which was springboarded by [this](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/post/166976903584/thirsteeb-give-me-aliens-and-monsters-that-have) post about monsters/aliens having more creative sex stuff than just neon tentacle dicks. Got a whole universe of possibilities out there, might as well make it something… out of this world ;D

“My turn,” Tchiuran’s voice came from somewhere to his right.  Long, thin fingers with sharp points wrapped around his bicep, guiding him up.  Keith slid off of Lusoi’u and followed Tchiuran to a large, open space in the middle of the tangle of bodies.  Looking around, he could see the other Galra fucking in groups of twos or threes, bodies contorted into positions that showcased the flexibility that was required to be a Blade.  His eyes found Kolivan’s, watching him from his place against the wall still.  He had a hand carding through Antok’s head fur, his second-in-command lying between his legs and sucking one of his cocks while his hand jerked at the other.  Kolivan tilted his chin up a bit, lips curved in a small smile.  He looked satisfied, and Keith had a feeling it was more about watching his newest initiate getting fucked seven ways to Sunday by his subordinates than it was about his own pleasure.  

Keith tore his eyes away from the Blade leader.  Two down, six to go.  This night was far from over.  The weirdest part was, he half-wanted to be at the end and be at Kolivan’s mercy, yet half-wanted this night to last forever.  

He turned to Tchiuran.  “How… how do you want me?”  God, his voice sounded raw and absolutely wrecked.  

“On your back.”  Tchiuran answered simply.  Keith flopped backward, pushing his hair out of his eyes, but grew confused when Tchiuran slid away from between his legs.  The sharp-toothed Galra chuckled lowly.  “Much as I like the sight of you spreading your legs for me, I need them closed and relaxed.  Arms at your sides, too.”

“Why?”  Keith asked as Tchiuran arranged his limbs how he wanted them.  He was lying flat on his back, legs straight and arms down, as if he were doing the corpse pose from one of Lance’s attempts to teach the paladins yoga.  

“Unless you’ve been to my planet -- and I doubt you have -- this will be very different from any mating method you’ve ever done.”  Tchiuran said, settling himself cross-legged next to Keith’s hip.  “Relax your body, and it is more enjoyable if you close your eyes, but feel free to open them if you need to.  If you feel uncomfortable, you need only to say so and I will stop.”

Still with half a dozen questions on the tip of his tongue, Keith nodded and closed his eyes.  He had been on missions with Tchiuran, been in life-or-death situations with him.  He trusted him with his life, so he could trust him now as well.

Feeling a little silly just lying there while he could still hear the sounds of the others mating around him, Keith drew a deep breath in and released it slowly, trying to relax.  All of the sudden, it was as if something inside him snapped and he felt… strange.  He couldn’t hear anything, but the silence wasn’t ringing in his ears.  He couldn’t feel the soft cushion under his body, yet he was hyperaware of every sensation despite there being nothing to feel.  It was as if he was floating in nothingness.  He considered opening his eyes and asking what Tchiuran was doing and what was taking so long, but the thought faded from his mind nearly as soon as it appeared.  He trusted him.  In a way, this was a peaceful reprieve from the frenzied sex before.  It was nice.  Calm.

Then, something touched him, sliding over his hip.  He twitched, startled, and tipped his head down to look at it, forgetting that his eyes were closed.  In the darkness, he could see a faint tendril of shimmering something curling around his hip.  He couldn’t tell what it was; it looked like smoke one moment and solid and hand-like the next, then fluid like water but light like air… it was pointless trying to focus on it, so he settled back and just let himself feel it.  The tendril snaked up his chest, circling around his nipples, and Keith arched into the touch, a soft moan slipping out of him.  It moved on, tracing over his collarbone before gliding up the column of his throat.  It seemed to split in two, both of them caressing his face for a few minutes.  Then one of them traced along his jaw and he tilted his head back to grant it better access, while the other stroked along his brow.  And then, the strangest thing happened; one moment, the tendril seemed to almost kiss his forehead, and the next… it was inside him, somehow.  He gasped, squirming at the unfamiliar sensation.  The tendril felt like it was caressing the inside of his head-- no, that was too physical of a sensation to describe this.  It was caressing his mind, his soul.  Something spiritual, rather than corporeal.  He had never felt anything remotely like this before.

The other tendril snaked down his neck and chest, flicking against his nipple and making his breath hitch.  More appeared out of the darkness, some long and thin and others shaped almost like hands.  They slid all over him, stroking every inch of his skin.  He let out a low moan, arching his back, only to have more fill the space at his back to hold him up.  They ran up and down and over his legs, nudging them further apart so slowly that he hardly even noticed he was spreading them.  His arms, too, had somehow been moved above his head without him realizing it.  A couple of smoke-like hands glided over his hips and pelvis, fingers just barely grazing out of reach of his cock or sex, and he squirmed to try and get them to touch him, even by accident.  Whatever they were, though, they were too smart for him, and his hips were pinned down, the pressure delicious when paired with the deep arch his back was forced into.  He whined, his hips twitching, and the tendrils and hands hushed him.  A couple even slipped into his open, panting mouth, a heavy weight resting on his tongue like a cock.  He was surprised at how good that felt, and how much it made him feel calm and peaceful, at ease.  

The tendril wrapped around his mind flexed, expanding and filling his soul until all he could feel was the soft, pleasant touch surrounding him and stroking him, coaxing gasps and wordless cries from his throat.  Then finally --  _ finally _ \-- another tendril wrapped around his cock at long last, two more slipping between his folds and into his ass.  He squirmed, writhing helplessly as they expanded inside him, reaching back further than any cock could get, fusing as one with the others that were inside his mind until he was completely and utterly filled.  It was almost too much, too good, but he couldn’t bring his arms down from where they were pinned above his head, nor close his legs that were being held apart.  He whined, feeling lost in the pleasure, and suddenly all of it tensed for one beautiful moment before it snapped, something feeling like drops of molten gold spilling across his stomach.  

His eyes flew open with a gasp and he found himself back in that room on the Blades’ base, several sets of yellow eyes fixed hungrily on him.  His arms were indeed above his head, but there was nothing pinning him down.  His legs were spread wide, but nothing was preventing them from closing them.  His back was arched, almost obscenely so, but there was nothing holding him up.  There were no hands on him, nothing touching him at all.  The only hands he could see were Tchiuran’s, both of them held palm facing down about a foot over his body.  And yet, when he closed his eyes against the dim -- but too-bright, considering the darkness he was in before -- lights overhead, he could still  _ feel  _ them, although the sensations were growing fainter.  He cracked his eyes open again, but there was still nothing touching him.  It was all an illusion.

The sensations retreated, giving him a few last caresses as they slipped away, before disappearing completely when Tchiuran lowered his hands.  There was a mess of shiny, purplish-blue fluid splattered across Keith’s stomach, and a bit dripping from the end of Tchiuran’s cock.  Keith blinked.  “D-did you…?”  His voice cracked, sounding as if he had shouted himself hoarse.  

Tchiuran hummed in affirmation, swiping his fingers through the mess on Keith’s stomach.  “I did.”  

“But… you didn’t put it in…” Keith groaned at the small touch, every nerve feeling hyper-sensitive.

“Penetration is fine, but it’s the psychic bond that really gets me going.”  Tchiuran purred.  “Plus, you make the most  _ delicious  _ sounds…” He leaned down and nipped Keith’s bottom lip, sharp teeth pricking him.  

Keith pushed himself upright, skin feeling raw despite the fact he knew no one had touched him.  “I can’t believe… I just got  _ mind-fucked _ .”  

Tchiuran chuckled lowly, leaning close and pressing their foreheads together, hand wrapped around the back of his neck.  “If you ever feel like going another round, I’m always up for it.”  

Keith smiled and closed his eyes, reaching up to run his fingers along the Galra’s sagittal crest.  It was hard, but also hot and velvety, like the antlers of a young deer.  He had seen other Galra pet alongside the crest, so he assumed it felt good.  Based on the way Tchiuran shivered, he wasn’t wrong in his assumption.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”  He promised.  

Tchiuran let out a purr-like rumble, then nuzzled the side of Keith’s face before pulling back.  “Ulaz, you went first at mine, so I’m guessing you’re next?”  

“Indeed.” Ulaz nodded, a slow smile spreading over his lips.  Thace was leaning against the wall next to him, claws idly running through the narrow ridge of white hair that grew along the top and back of his head.  Ulaz lifted a hand and crooked a finger at him.  “Come here, Keith.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t see a place to work it in naturally, but everything Tchiuran makes Keith feel, he can feel himself too. And because of the telepathic bond, he knows if his partner is enjoying it or not. Because of that, he knows what their limits are without the need for them to be said out loud; the instant something starts to verge into even the yellow zone, Tchiuran can sense it and steer away towards something his partner is more into. He’s got a 100% satisfaction rate, five stars on make-’em-Yelp.com 
> 
> Next up: ULAZ!


	5. self-lubricating dick, aphrodisiacs, blowjob, sort-of-rough sex

Keith got to his feet shakily, muscles feeling loose and new, as if he had just gotten a massage rather than been literally fucked out of his mind.  As he crossed the room to where Ulaz was sitting, he could feel slick dripping down his thighs and leaking from the tip of his still-hard, flushed-red cock, the sensation making him shiver.  He suddenly realized that he hadn’t even had an actual cock inside him yet, and he was already this worked up.  He could almost feel it in his gut, an aching need to be filled.  

Ulaz patted his lap, and Keith sat in the pocket of space between his legs, knees on either side of his angular hips.  “Mating with Tchiuran is certainly an interesting experience.  Did you enjoy it?”  He asked, hand petting over the back of Keith’s hair.  Keith leaned into the touch and nodded, sighing as he remembered the strange sensations.  Ulaz smiled.  “I think we all enjoyed watching you.”  

Keith laughed nervously.  “Was it really that interesting?  I was just kinda laying there…”

“I’m sure you couldn’t tell, past the illusions,” Ulaz told him, hand smoothing up and down Keith’s back.  “But you were moving quite a bit, crying out and squirming around in obvious pleasure.  It was quite fun to watch, in it’s own way.  Antok even stopped mid-thrust in Regris to watch when you spread your legs.”  

Keith groaned in a strange mix of embarrassment and arousal, leaning forward to bury his burning face in the side of Ulaz’s neck.  “Oh my god, just stab me with my own knife…”

“But then the rest of us wouldn’t get to play with you.”  Ulaz chuckled.  “You are nearly halfway done.  Do you need a break?”  

“No.”  Keith shook his head and sat back up again.  “No, please.  I want someone to fuck me.”  He could feel his ears growing a hot red as he said the words, and he heard excited murmuring break out behind him from the others.  

Ulaz’s hand paused on his back before sliding down to rest over the small of his back, just above the top of his ass.  “Then I cannot wait to oblige you.”  He smiled, voice low.  “Thace already finished me once, so you will need to unsheath me.”

Keith nodded and scooted back.  When Ulaz spread his legs a bit more, Keith reached down and easily found the mound above his slit, as Ulaz’s short, lavender-colored hairs tapered into smooth skin just under his navel, leaving his groin mostly hairless.  Seized by a sudden urge, Keith shifted to lay flat on his stomach between Ulaz’s legs, licking a broad stripe up his slit before swirling his tongue around the mound.  Ulaz groaned above him and pushed a hand through Keith’s hair -- not pulling, just resting there and scratching lightly.  Keith sucked and lapped at the cock as it started to emerge, fascinated by the texture; it felt almost like thick petals, or a very soft and malleable pine-cone.  

Dark violet fingers crept down Ulaz’s inner thigh, pulling his leg open a little more.  “Look at him…” he heard Thace murmur from somewhere above him, followed by a hum from Ulaz.  

When the cock in front of him was fully unsheathed, Keith pulled back to catch his breath and look at it.  The light color matched the rest of Ulaz’s body, the white base bleeding into lavender along the length and finishing with a bright lilac-colored head.  It did look a bit like a conifer or a strange flower, wide at the base and narrowing in the middle before flaring out to a bulb-shape that looked to be made up of petal-shaped plates.  He leaned forward again, taking the head into his mouth and pressing his tongue to the bottom of it.  Liquid gushed into his mouth, so much that he thought Ulaz had come, but the hand on his head pressed him down gently so he didn’t pull off.  He kept swirling his tongue around the head and sucking, and liquid just kept coming out of it.  Not even out of the tip, either; it seemed to be coming from between each of the petals.  It didn’t taste like cum, it was flavorless and much slicker than cum.  His mouth slipped unexpectedly and he slid nearly all the way down the cock easily, and it was then he realized it seemed to be lubricant.  His cock could produce its own lubricant.  

Keith meant to pull off, again, and ask if Ulaz could fuck him now, but some primal urge kept him down there, sucking on his cock and drinking down the fluid like it was water and he was stranded in the desert, little gasps and soft sounds spilling from his lips.  It was intoxicating, and he felt himself go relaxed and floaty, his mind emptying except for the need to keep sucking.  Some distant part of his mind registered voices murmuring above him, then a hand curled under his chin and gently pulled him off, lips leaving it with an obscene  _ pop _ .  

“Keith?”  Ulaz guided him up, looking amused.  “You seem to have gotten distracted.”  

Keith blinked.  He had.  He suddenly once more became intensely aware of the ache between his legs, momentarily forgotten.  He groaned and pressed himself closer, wrapping his arms around Ulaz’s neck.  “Please, Ulaz… fuck me, I need it…” A small part of him flushed in embarrassment at the words, but it was quickly pushed aside by the overwhelming need to be filled.  His mind was buzzing and empty of nearly everything except his own desire, the feeling akin to a brain-rush after being upside down.  He vaguely recalled Regris’s words about Galra slick producing a euphoric effect.  He wanted to drown in it.  

Ulaz let out a low rumble.  Keith didn’t know if it was a growl or something akin to a purr, but whatever it was, it sounded possessive and lit a spark of arousal inside him.  Before he even had time to blink, Ulaz had flipped them, pressing Keith into one of the large pillows covering the floor.  He heard someone let out an excited  _ whoop!  _ off to the side, but was quickly distracted by Ulaz pressing a searing kiss to his lips.  He groaned and linked his legs around the Galra’s angular hips, pulling him closer.  Ulaz bit his lip and swallowed the gasp that escaped him, devouring Keith’s mouth until he was breathless and dizzy, grinding up against him.  

Pulling back, Ulaz reached behind himself and unhooked Keith’s ankles where they were crossed at his lower back.  He grabbed the backs of his thighs and pushed them up to his chest, bending him in half and leaving him completely exposed.  “Thace, get his arms.”  

Claw-tipped fingers closed around Keith’s wrists and tugged them up above his head while Thace leaned down to nuzzle him upside-down.  Sitting back up, Thace kept Keith’s arms pinned above him.  Keith pulled against his strong grip, but he wasn’t particularly inclined to try very hard to escape.  His upper back and shoulders were bearing most of his weight, he was completely pinned down and immobilized, and he had never been more turned on.  “Please--  _ ah _ !”  He gasped, throwing his head back as Ulaz slid into him in one thrust, the slick and his own natural lubricant making an obscene squelching sound.  Keith was stretched enough and Ulaz wasn’t so big that he needed any prep at this point, and with all the slick down there he slid right in.  He adjusted his grip on the backs of Keith’s thighs, folding him until his knees were nearly touching his shoulders and his back was aching with the best sort of stretch.  Without any warning, he pulled out and slammed back into Keith, making him cry out.  It felt so, so good to finally have a cock in him, and Ulaz was setting a hard and fast pace that had wordless gasps and moans spilling from his lips as he pounded into Keith like a jackhammer.    

Thace shifted his grip to hold both of Keith’s wrists in one of his large hands and smooth the other down the length of his arm, claws lightly scratching at him.  He heard a low rumble above him and dragged his eyes open to find Ulaz and Thace kissing and nuzzling each other right above him.  Keith’s own untouched cock -- flushed and red -- was drizzling slick onto his chest.  The slick that had built up inside him, coupled with everything gushing out of Ulaz’s cock, felt like it was sloshing around inside him with every movement, even getting pushed out with every hard thrust and dripping down his stomach and chest, leaving trails of tingling heat in their wake.  Keith whined and pulled against Thace more insistently, aching for someone to touch his cock, but the Galra held fast.  

“Knot him,” Thace murmured to Ulaz, just loud enough for Keith to hear.  “He can handle it.  You won’t take too long, since you’ve already finished once, and he’ll need a bit of a break anyway.”  

Ulaz let out a low rumble and nodded, thrusting harder.  Keith threw back his head and moaned; he was close, he was so close, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to come yet.  Ulaz pushed deep into him and went still, groaning as he came.  Keith felt a strange, almost prickling sensation deep inside him, and realized that the petal-like plates were spreading, locking him in place.  It wasn’t painful, in fact the stretch felt amazing, but as he came down from the high he was riding, he realized that his back and shoulders were aching from the position.  

“The knot will only last a few minutes,” Ulaz informed him, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek.  “Are you alright?  Do you need something to drink?”  

“A little sore.  I need to come.”  Keith sighed, eyeing his flushed cock.  It was dark and engorged, dripping some sort of fluid -- precome?  Slick?  He didn’t even know, it just made his skin tingle pleasantly -- and just begging to be touched.  

“Thace is fetching you some water.”  Ulaz told him, letting go of one leg to gently brush Keith’s sweaty hair out of his eyes.  

Keith snorted in wry amusement.  “I think I’ve got enough fluids in me, to be honest.”  He clenched experimentally around Ulaz’s cock, yielding a wet squelching sound.  

Ulaz chuckled.  “That is not the same thing.”  He shifted, looking down at where they were joined.  “I believe I can pull out, now.  Ready?”  When Keith nodded, Ulaz adjusted his grip on his thighs and slowly pulled out.  Keith groaned and tried to relax against the stretch, and he could see that the flared petals had not fully gone down yet.  Fluid gushed out following the cock, trailing down his still-raised stomach and hips and even all the way to his chest, viscous purplish-white cum mixed with the clear slick and lubricant.   

“Shit…” Keith swore quietly and tried to wipe it up with his hand, but that only spread it around further.  “That… that’s a lot of…” Well, he wasn’t one-hundred percent sure, but whatever it was, it spread a tingling sensation over his skin.

Ulaz chuckled as he carefully lowered Keith to lay flat again.  “I come from a very dry, desert planet.  Self-lubrication is a bit of a necessity.”  He leaned down and dragged his rough tongue through the slick pooled on his stomach, like a bizarre alien body shot.  “You are a mess.”  He told Keith, voice teasing.  

“So clean me up.”  Keith pushed his fingers through Ulaz’s crest of white hair.  Ulaz hummed and licked across his abdomen.

“Not too much,” Ehexus’s voice came from somewhere over his head.  Keith tilted his head back to look at him upside-down, puzzled.  Ehexus flashed him a grin.  “I can use that.”  

Keith frowned, brows knitting together in confusion, but before he could ask what he meant, Thace was back with a cup of water.  “You should drink this, and stretch.  That was quite the position Ulaz worked you into.”  He said, pressing the cup into Keith’s hand as he sat up.  Ulaz’s ears twitched and he looked pleased with himself.  

“I liked it.”  Keith smirked into the cup, the cool water soothing his parched throat.  He handed the cup back to Thace and got to his feet, legs feeling shaky and sore in a way that was oddly satisfying.  He laced his fingers together and stretched his arms above his head, then leaned from side to side.  Noticing the many sets of eyes watching him from the rest of the Blades, he grinned slyly and bent down to touch his toes.  

Antok growled and smacked his backside.  “You’re just asking for it, now.”  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Keith feigned innocence, rolling upright again and leaning back against Antok’s broad chest.  Antok snorted in amusement, while Keith reached back to scratch under Antok’s ears.  

“Hey, no cutting in line!”  Ehexus called out.  “I’m after Ulaz!”

“That’s funny, because you’re all the way over there, and he’s right here…” Keith leaned into Antok’s embrace as the larger Galra purred happily.  

Ehexus scowled from his place sitting against the wall.  “Antok, bring him here.  I’ll get him all riled up and needy by the time he gets to you, how’s that sound?”  

Antok hummed in agreement, and suddenly Keith’s world flipped and he found himself looking down at Antok’s long tail flicking from side to side as he marched over with the smallest Blade thrown over his shoulder.  The position put pressure on his cock and he groaned, grinding against the broad shoulder.  Antok set him on his feet and spun him around, then gave him a hearty smack on the ass as he walked away to cuddle with some of the other Blades.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *makes a face at my computer* There’s like, an obscene amount of liquid in this scene, tbh, so sorry if that’s a turn-off. I’ve got my own headcanon that Ulaz comes from a very hot, dry planet, and that’s why he doesn’t appear to be nearly as furry as most other Galra that we’ve seen (but also that he’s leucistic and that’s why his coloring is paler than most). And, well, I saw [this](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/post/166976922889/morotsknullare-temperedfoe-flower-monster) and was like huh, that’d be an interesting thing to work in, and hey if it’s a dry environment you’d probably need all the help you can get, so… self-lubricating dick. *cough* And then it just sort of got away from me. Weird, cuz that’s not even my thing, but if it’s yours, there ya go.


	6. erotic electrostimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there’s a rule about only doing electro stim play “below the waist” but I did not know that upon writing this (I wrote this in the middle of nowhere waiting for the train so I couldn't really research until I got home later) so… alien space-magic makes it not be dangerous, in this case. Maybe it’s not actually “electricity”, per se, it just kinda feels sort of similar but not the same. It’s aliens, anything’s possible! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keith snorted quietly in amusement as Antok walked away, tail twitching playfully.  He turned to Ehexus.  “Where do you want me?”  

Ehexus just smiled and patted his lap, legs stretched out in front of himself.  Based on the fact his cock was standing up proudly, Keith didn’t think he meant for him to sit on just his legs.  He straddled the older Blade, resting a hand on his shoulder to keep his balance while he took hold of Ehexus’s cock in his other hand.  “You want me to ride you?”  He asked, guiding the flared head to his leaking hole.  

“Not quite.”  Ehexus’s hands settled on his hips as he slid down, seating himself to the hilt.  “All you need to do is sit.  I’ll do all the work.”  He smeared some of the still-wet slick across Keith’s chest, violet eyes watching the movement in confusion.  A single finger trailed down the line between his pecs, leaving a strange sensation in its wake, as if he had some sort of fizzy, carbonated drink spilled across his skin.  Ehexus tapped his finger against the bottom of Keith’s sternum, and Keith jumped at the shock of something like electricity that rushed through his chest and abdomen.  “Mm, you like it, don’t you?”  Ehexus purred, squeezing his ass with his other hand.  “I can feel you tightening around my cock.”  He matched his words with another well-timed jolt, this time down Keith’s arm, and held out for longer until his muscles tensed and he cried out.  He was right; with every shock, Keith involuntarily clenched around him, sometimes writhing at the intense sensation.  It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.  

Ehexus trailed his fingertips up and down every inch of skin he could reach, shocking him with different amounts of voltage for different lengths of time, and sometimes just touching him gently while giving him a moment to collect himself.  He reached for Keith’s cock, and Keith’s eyes widened as he recoiled.  Ehexus chuckled.  “Don’t worry, I’m not that much of a sadist.”  He said, rubbing his thumb over the head to gather some more slick.  “But this makes for a nice conduit, doesn’t it?”  He smeared the liquid over his chest, then released a small current of electricity.  Keith gasped, then groaned at the sensation.  He realized that the shock was stronger wherever the skin was wet with slick.  

Ehexus trailed his fingers down Keith’s thighs where they were folded on either side of his hips, leaving what felt like warm champagne bubbling across his skin.  When he reached his knees, he moved down his calves that were flat against the floor, then the bottoms of his feet.  Keith gasped, toes curling as he shifted in his lap.  He ground down on the cock deep inside him, the well-timed small shocks placed up his back pulling wordless cries and whimpers from him as his muscles locked up and clenched.  

A warm palm rubbed his back soothingly as the other hand stroked up and down his cock, giving him a brief break to catch his breath.  “This is much easier on those like you and Ulaz.  All that fur sometimes gets in the way.  You should have seen how fluffy Lusoi’u got from all the static electricity.  He looked like a giant cat.”  

Keith laughed as he heard Lusoi’u bristle angrily behind him.  “That was  _ supposed  _ to be  _ private _ !” He hissed.

Ehexus chuckled and leaned in to lick a line up the side of Keith’s throat, following it up with a low buzz of electricity that had Keith’s pulse racing and head falling back with a groan.  Ehexus blew a puff of air over the sensitive skin.  “Do you think you can handle a stronger one?”  He asked.  “Nothing too big, of course.  I think I’ve gotten a feel for what you can handle, and what might push your limits, should you want to.”  

Keith took a deep breath.  “Yeah.  Go ahead.”  He trusted him with his life, and part of him was itching to try running up to his limits and challenging them.  

Ehexus rubbed his thumb through the slick leaking out of the tip of his cock, then traced an angular, S-like shape over the center of his chest.  Keith peered down at his chest and realized the slick was painted in the shape of the Blade of Marmora’s insignia.  Arousal thrummed through him at the thought.  Ehexus smirked at the way he tightened around his cock before they had even begun.  “You are ours, Keith.  Our brother to the end.”  He placed his palm over the center of his chest, waited for Keith to take a deep breath, then pressed down, purple sparks crackling around his hand.  

Keith cried out, mind going white at the intense shock that ripped through him like a taser gun.  Ehexus held his hand there, and Keith arched his back and writhed.  Hot vibrations pulsed through him, burning him up from the inside.  It felt so strange, but so incredibly, indescribably  _ amazing _ …  A burst of tingling heat shot through his belly like a firework, trailing little tendrils of pleasure aftershocks that pooled between his hips, and he gasped at the sensation.

Ehexus dragged his hand down Keith’s chest and stomach, hot tingling trails following the wake of his fingers, and Keith let out a whimper when he realized the sensation was beginning to fade, leaving his skin feeling slightly numb.  He honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted the tingling to continue or not; it hurt, but it hurt so good…    

“Keith?”  A hand brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead.  “Are you alright?”

Keith groaned and dragged his eyes open.  “ _ Fuck _ …” That was… intense, to say the least.

Ehexus slid his hands under Keith’s butt, lifting him up just a bit.  It was only when he felt the wet slip of slick and cum dripping out of him that Keith realized the other Blade had come.  He shivered as Ehexus set him down on his lap again, cock already sliding back into its sheath.  “Are you sore or stiff anywhere?”  He asked, settling his hands on Keith’s waist.  “I can fix that.”  

“Mm,” Keith slowly flexed his joints, feeling for any tension.  “Hips, a bit.”  

Ehexus nodded and rolled his palms over the jut of his hips, pressing gentle currents of electricity into the muscles that left them feeling bubbly and warm.  “How’s that?”

“That feels great.”  Keith hummed, feeling as content as a cat being pet.    

After a few minutes of running his fingers down Keith’s sides and over his hips, Ehexus sighed heavily.  “I  _ was  _ hoping I could make you climax… I hate losing bets.”  He drummed his fingers on Keith’s hips, electricity humming across his skin with every point of contact.  “What do you say, hm?  Come for me?”  His voice was honey-sweet as he trailed a fingertip close to the base of Keith’s cock.  

Keith shivered and leaned away.  “No…” He wanted to make it to the end.  That, and although the electricity in Ehexus’s hands had felt good enough, it wasn’t something Keith thought he could get off to.  He didn’t  _ want  _ to, because he had to make it all the way to the end, to Kolivan.  

“You won’t really be punished,” Ehexus purred.  “Leader is too fond of you.  You could--”

Keith reached down and locked his fingers around Ehexus’s wrist as his hand wandered far too close to his cock.  “I said, no.”  

Ehexus frowned at him.  “Fine.  Good luck not coming for Thace or Antok, though.  Fighting isn’t the only thing they’re experienced with.”  He leaned forward and nuzzled the side of Keith’s neck, their moment of tension forgotten already.  He nipped his earlobe as he pulled back and gave him one last little zap before helping him to his feet.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints* Exactly what does constitute "cock-warming"? Cuz he did just sit on the dick and not consciously do anything else. Meh, whatever.
> 
> That's the last of the OCs, by the way. Next up is Thace!


	7. size difference, fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This borders veeery close to something kinda sorta like a (one-sided?) version of a daddy kink, but not quite there. Thace just wants to take care of this smol feisty half-Galra, in both a platonic sense and a not-platonic sense. Also I ship thulaz and it shows.

“Come here, cub,” Thace reached for him.  When their hands met, a jolt of static electricity sparked between them, as if Keith had rubbed his socked feet on the carpet and then touched a doorknob.  Thace frowned over Keith’s shoulder.  “Ehexus.”  His tone was cold and chastizing.  

“Sorry,” Ehexus lifted his hands in a half-hearted shrug, looking hardly remorseful.  

Thace sighed and gathered Keith into his arms, settling him in his lap of his crossed legs with his back to Thace’s chest.  “How are you holding up?  Do you need anything?”  He asked, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling the side of his throat.  

“I’m fine.  I feel great.”  Keith smiled.  Sore, yes, but in the best way possible.  He sighed, letting his eyes fall closed.  “I want a cock in me.  I want to come.”  

“Hold out for a bit longer.  I know you can make it to Leader.”  Thace purred, hand slipping from his waist to slide between his legs.  “As for the cock, I can help you with that.  You’ll need a fair amount of preparation, though.”  

“Mm, I think I’m stretched enough,” Keith tipped his head back and let his legs fall open more as Thace’s fingers traced around the base of his cock before trailing lower.  

“Not enough for me.”  Thace chuckled.  

“Thace has one of the biggest dicks around!”  Regris called out as he walked by on his way over to Kolivan.  “It matches his personality.”  

Keith laughed while Thace growled and shot him a pointed look.  “Insolent cub.  I’ll claim you next.”  

Regris, seated on Kolivan’s lap, turned around to stick his forked tongue out at Thace, flicking it.  Keith wasn’t actually sure if he was insulting him or making some sort of lewd gesture with his tongue, but he didn’t have long to see it, as Regris was quickly distracted by Kolivan pulling him into a kiss.  Keith, too, was soon distracted by Thace finally pressing a single finger inside him. 

“Ah!” Keith leaned back, pushing his hips out and urging him to go deeper.  Thace’s other hand crept up the inside of his leg until he reached his knee, then pulled it up to hook it over his own knee.  He did the same with the other leg, leaving Keith spread open wide in his lap.  “More…”

“Greedy,” Thace nipped his ear, slipping another finger in alongside the first and scissoring them.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”  

“I can take it,” Keith ground down on his fingers, confident that being fucked by a tail, a tongue, fingers, and two cocks was enough prep.  

Thace chuckled, sounding amused.  “I know you can.”  Even so, he didn’t hasten his pace, slowly fingering him as he nuzzled and licked at the side of his throat.  

Keith reached back and tangled his fingers in Thace’s thick fur, blunt nails scratching just under his ears.  The pleased rumble that drew from Thace seemed to surround him, with the way his arms were wrapped around him and his back pressed to his chest.  

The third finger brought a slight stretch that had Keith’s back arching and a moan spilling from his lips.  Galra fingers were thicker and longer than those of a human, and Thace was no exception.  Still, though, it wasn’t painful, so after a few minutes Keith nodded his signal to go on.  He was expecting the fingers to leave him so Thace could unsheath his cock, but instead, a fourth finger nudged its way inside him, the stretch making him gasp.  

After a few more minutes of gentle thrusting, Thace hummed thoughtfully.  “Ulaz?  Could you help me for a moment?”

“Of course.”  Ulaz slid closer, seating himself in front of the two of them and leaning over Keith’s head to bump his cheek against Thace’s.  

“Two more, I think.”  Thace murmured.  Two more… what?  Fingers?  Keith wasn’t sure he could handle that.  No, he thought to himself, he could.  He wanted to.  They would just have to go slow.  

Ulaz paused to pump his own cock a couple of times to let a gush of slick coat his fingers, then pressed a finger alongside Thace’s.  Keith groaned, his eyes falling closed as his body tried to accommodate the additional stretch.  It almost hurt, but the thought of being so spread open only made him wetter, which only worked to their advantage as the two of them carefully worked him open.  When Ulaz slowly pushed a second finger inside him, Keith threw back his head and couldn’t help the whimper that climbed up his throat.  

“You are doing so well, Keith,” Thace murmured, his other hand smoothing over his stomach before stroking along his cock.  Keith shivered, his muscles involuntarily clenching around the fingers stuffing him full.  

Ulaz’s free hand replaced Thace’s on Keith’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head as Thace worked his hand between Keith’s backside and his own crotch.  “Are you sure he can handle it?  He is so small…” 

“I can do it.”  Keith cut him off, adamant.  “I… fuck… I want it, please…”

“He can.”  Thace said, and Keith could feel the backs of his knuckles brushing against his ass as he rubbed himself to unsheath his cock.  Curling one last time, the fingers slowly left him, first Ulaz’s and then Thace’s, the latter of whom pressed a quick kiss to his check, fur tickling his skin.  “Get on your knees for me, Keith.”

The insides of his thighs ached as he closed his legs enough to climb out of Thace’s lap.  He got on his hands and knees and looked behind him in time to see Thace’s cock sliding out of his sheath.  His stomach flipped at the sight, then burned with arousal; Thace wasn’t the longest, but he seemed to more than make up for it by being thicker than Keith’s arm (maybe even thicker than  _ Shiro’s  _ arm) with several ridges decorating his dark purple cock.  At once, Keith understood the reason for so much prep before, as that thing would clearly split him in half without it.  The weird thing was, Keith found he wanted it to do just that.  He reached behind himself and spread his folds, groaning when he felt how gaping he was.  God, he was so empty, he needed to be filled… “Thace, please…”  

Thace let out a purr-like rumble, stroking his hand up and down what he could fit of his cock in it (he couldn’t even reach all the way around it himself!) and rubbing the slick leaking from the tip down the length of it to coat it.  “Just relax, Keith.”

Keith nodded and took a deep breath, focusing on relaxing his inner core muscles.  Hands smoothed up his spine, then back down, gentle and firm.  He gasped at the first touch of the wide head to his sex, just rubbing over him for a few seconds while a hand pressed on his shoulders, prompting him down.  Keith complied, spreading his legs wider and going down to his forearms on the soft pillow underneath him.  He groaned as the tip breached him, larger than anything he had ever taken.  Thace pushed in, slowly, and Keith’s head dropped to hang over his folded arms because the stretch was almost too much, it burned, but it felt so  _ good _ ...  Thace worked his hips in small, circular motions while pressing forward so achingly slow, a hand curled around Keith’s hip for balance and leverage.  Every ridge coaxed him open further, drawing choked sobs from him and making him claw at the pillows underneath, and the slight narrowing between the arches left him mewling for more.  The ridges rubbed over Keith’s prostate as Thace kept going, the heavy pressure nearly driving him out of his mind.  

“You are so tight…” Thace purred, stroking a hand down his back, pausing to card his fingers through Keith’s hair.  Keith gasped as he pushed himself in that last bit until he was fully inside.  The stretch burned and made his stomach twist at the feeling, almost too much to bear.  Thace tucked a lock of sweaty, black hair behind Keith’s ear, running his finger along the shell of it.  “Do you need a break?”

“No, fuck…” Keith clenched down on him slightly, as if afraid Thace was going to pull out and stop.  “Please, fuck me…” 

Thace let out a rumble, claws scratching lightly as he drew his hand back down his back.  Keith gasped as the sensation stoked the fire in his belly.  Thace gripped his hips and slowly began to pull out again.  Keith groaned as the ridges stretched his hole over and over again.  Thace paused with the wide head still inside him, then fucked back in, quicker than before.  Keith cried out, clawing at the pillow under him as his prostate and G-spot were simultaneously assaulted, the girth splitting him open.  

A warm, heavy, weight rested on Keith’s back and curled around his chest, Thace draping himself over him as he continued to fuck into him.  “Do you like this, me filling you up?”  He nipped at Keith’s ear when his only response was a whine.  “Answer me, cub.”

“Yes!”  Keith cried.  “Yes!  Fill me up!”  

A pleased rumble vibrated through him as Thace chuckled.  “Look at how wet you are for me.  Or perhaps that’s just the cum of everyone else that has fucked you.  Do you like being passed around so everyone can come in you?”

“Yes!”  Keith groaned, chest falling to the pillow as his knees jacked open wider.

“I wish I could be the one to make you come…” Thace murmured, wrapping his hand around Keith’s cock.  The younger Blade cried out and clenched as he fought the urge to tip over the precipice he was on.  Thace grunted and thrust hard into him, grinding his hips in small circles against his ass.  

Keith moaned as he felt Thace shoot his load into him, nearly blind with pleasure and desperation because he  _ needed  _ to come…  It had gotten a little easier to deal with, between Tchiuran’s telepathy and Ehexus’s electricity, because while those had felt amazing in their own ways, they were something new to focus on.  But Thace and Ulaz fingering him and Thace pounding into him… this was a more familiar kind of sex, and it was all the more easier for that desperation to build up again.  

“Please… Thace, please…” He begged, voice barely above a whisper.  He nearly sobbed when the hand on his cock let go to hug him around the waist.  Keith whined, hips jerking with little, aborted thrusts as he tried to chase the pleasure he was being denied.

“Hush, Keith,” Thace rubbed his cheek against Keith’s.  “Your time is coming, you are nearly there.”    The weight on his back lifted as Thace sat up.  Placing a hand on Keith’s hip to steady himself, he slowly pulled out.  Keith moaned, his hole clinging to each ridge as it popped free.  

When he was out, Thace guided him back to sit in the lap of his crossed legs once more, arms wrapped around him.  Keith reached a hand between his legs and felt his loosened hole.  “Fuck…” his head fell back to rest against Thace’s shoulder.  He was stretched so wide, gaping obscenely.  As if he could read his thoughts, Thace let out a low, pleased rumble, seeming proud.  Keith smiled and lifted his hand to tangle his fingers in the long fur on the side of Thace’s head, scratching lightly.  Thace purred and nuzzled the side of Keith’s face before licking a broad stripe up his cheek and sideburn, roughened tongue making the hairs stick up.  It took Keith another lick and Thace’s subsequent smoothing down of the hair for Keith to realize that the older Blade was  _ grooming  _ him, like a mother cat to her kitten.  The thought brought a bubble of laughter from his throat, and Thace paused.  

“What is so amusing?”  Thace asked.

Keith tipped his head back to look at him and found the Galra watching him curiously, the tip of his tongue hanging out in what Keith believes Pidge has called a ‘blep’.  He smiled.  “Nothing.”

Thace shrugged and went back to his grooming.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galra blep, pass it on


	8. playful/rough sex, strength kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok. He strong. ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ᕤ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this position is technically possible but I figure they’re both strong enough to make it work. Don't try this one at home, kids.

“My turn, finally.”  Antok grinned, lips spreading over gleaming, sharp teeth.  “Come over here, Keith.”  He beckoned him over from where he was sitting on the opposite side of the group, letting Ehexus trace patterns of electricity over his muscular thighs.  

Keith considered it briefly, then settled back into Thace’s arms.  “If you want me so bad, come over and get me yourself.”  What?  He was tired, and his legs ached.  

Chuckles and guffaws broke out amongst the Blades gathered, and Antok’s eyebrows flew up to his hairline.  “You cheeky little…”  The largest Blade got to his feet and marched over to where Thace and Keith were sitting.  Squatting down, Antok wrapped his hands around Keith’s waist -- hands so big his fingers nearly touched -- and hauled him up.  Keith was on his feet for only a moment before Antok slung him over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry and straightened up to his full height.  “Don’t feel like walking, little cub?  Then how about we get your blood flowing, you lazy weblum-larvae!”  

Taking a step back to avoid hitting someone, Antok gripped Keith’s arm and leg and started to spin.  Keith let out a shriek of surprise, then started laughing as the world whipped by in a hazy blur, all the other Blades’ faces bleeding together in his periphery.  

“Wrestle him!”  Someone called out, and before Keith knew it, Antok had suddenly stopped, knelt down, and thrown him to the ground on his back.  His training kicked in and he shot to his feet, plowing into Antok and knocking him backwards with an “ _ oompf! _ ”  He wasn’t on top for long, though, and Antok quickly flipped them and pinned him down.  Keith snarled playfully and fought to get free, but Antok growled and pressed his weight down on him harder, grinning sharply.  

Some distant part of Keith realized this was a significant problem that he needed to work on in future training sessions, but the larger part of him was really,  _ really  _ not complaining and had no qualms about being pinned by the much-larger half-Galra.  

Antok leaned down and licked his long, prehensile tongue up the side of Keith’s hair, making it stick up in a cowlick.  Keith growled and snapped his teeth at him in retort, playing along, but Antok just shifted his knee between the fork of Keith’s legs and any protest he had turned into a moan.  

“Unbelievable.”  Kolivan drawled flatly from behind them.  “I have two cubs among my ranks.”  

“We’re twins, didn’t you notice?”  Antok winked at the Blade Leader, who rolled his eyes.  Keith laughed outright; Antok was taller and broader than any other Galra Keith had ever seen, with dark plum, almost scaly skin like the hide of an alligator, and a jet-black crest of hair like Ulaz’s that ran all the way down his back and bled into his long, thin, black tail.  Antok and Keith looked as different as night and day.  And yet, they were brothers, comrades, who had each other’s backs until the end.  

And Keith  _ very  _ much wanted Antok to have his “back” in another way, at the moment.  He ground down against the knee pressed against him, spreading slick and cum over the smooth, scaly skin.  “Weren’t you all excited for your turn with me just a minute ago?  What happened to that?”  He smirked.

“Oh, don’t worry, I still am.”  Antok shifted his grip pinning Keith’s arms to the ground so he could grab both of his wrists in one hand, sliding his other down Keith’s chest.  He drummed his fingers against his chest idly, a repeating pattern of three pricks of dangerous claws.  “I just like to play with my food a little, before I eat it.”  He leaned down to nuzzle the side of Keith’s neck, pushing his flat, snake-like nose into his hair.  “One of these days, I am going to chase you all around the base for  _ hours _ , and when I catch you, I am going to fuck you against the nearest surface.”  

Keith groaned, eyes falling shut as he imagined it.  Just the thought of it made his heart race in excitement.  He rutted against the knee between his legs as heat pooled in his belly, but the pleasure was short-lived as Antok pulled back and manhandled him upright onto his knees, standing above him.  

“The others seemed to like your tongue.”  Antok said, propping a foot up on a pile of pillows.  “Show me what you can do with it.”  

Keith smiled and reached out to grab Antok’s thick, muscular thighs and nuzzle the rough, scaly skin.  He dropped a line of kisses along his hip, tongue poking out to lap as he moved lower.  The rough scales melded into smaller, smoother scales around his joints and his inner thighs, and a shuddery breath above him told Keith that they were perhaps more sensitive as well.  Smirking a little, he ran his tongue over the slight grooves between the scales, tracing lower until he reached the sheathed mound between his legs.  He laved his tongue over it gently, teasingly, and was rewarded with a groan above him.  Curling his hands around as much of Antok’s thighs as he could -- admittedly, that wasn’t much -- he settled in on his knees and kept licking, one hand sliding up to slip two fingers into his slit.  When he swirled his tongue around the growing mound, pushing his tongue into the sheath, the thighs on either side of his ears trembled and tensed, squeezing his head slightly.  Keith moaned; Antok had thighs that Keith would gladly die crushed between.  

Antok reached down and tangled one three-fingered hand in his hair, holding him there.  Not that Keith was in any danger of trying to leave, too engrossed in his task of coaxing Antok’s cock out of its sheath.  He could feel it growing under his ministrations, the length surprisingly slippery considering the roughness of the rest of his skin.  He pulled back for a moment to breathe and look at it, and found that Antok’s cock was a much brighter purple than the rest of his skin.  The tip was pointed, with a ridge just below the head, and the rest of the length was a thick spiral as big around as Keith’s forearm.  He leaned in and licked up the length of it, running his tongue over the groove of the spiral before taking the head into his mouth.  He sucked on it, hard, violet eyes glancing up to meet Antok’s heady gaze.

Antok shuddered, sharp teeth bared as he bit back a groan.  “You.  Turn around.  Now.”  

Keith barely had a moment to try and move himself before Antok was dropping to his knees and roughly pushing Keith where he wanted him to be.  He pulled Keith’s arms behind his back and held them in one massive hand, using that as leverage to shove his face into the pillow underneath him, ass in the air.  

Keith gasped as Antok lightly dragged his claws up his inner thighs and spread his folds.  “Look at you… Do I even need to stretch you?”  Despite his words, he slipped one finger -- as thick as two Galra-sized fingers -- inside, thrusting shallowly.  “Did you like being passed around to everybody?  Being our little slut of Marmora?”

“Yes!”  Keith groaned, pressing back on the finger.  

“You’re like a sword-sheath in the training hall.”  Antok chuckled.  “Every Blade has been in you.”

Keith’s breath left him in a rush similar to a laugh, taken aback by the amusing analogy.  He could hear the other Blades chuckling and murmuring around them as well.  

Antok slipped his finger out and took hold of his cock, lining the head up.  The pointed tip parted him and easily slid inside.  Keith moaned at the stretch around the coronal ridge, and his knees nearly gave out as Antok began to push the spiraled length into him.  The girth flared larger at the base, but Keith took everything until Antok was seated to the hilt.  The older Blade leaned forward and traced a line up Keith’s spine with his long tongue.  “I’ve seen you work out.  You’ve got a strong core.  Want to put it to the test?”  

Keith opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder.  “How?”  He asked, feeling slightly wary.

Antok flashed him a wicked smile.  “Put your legs around my hips.”  

Oh.  Intrigued by the idea, Keith rested his weight on his chest and shoulders and kicked his legs up and back, locking them around Antok’s hips.  Immediately, everything felt tighter.  The new position felt amazing, for everywhere except his neck, which was twisted awkwardly and taking a lot of his weight.  He could easily see all the blood rushing to his head if they stayed like this too long, too.

“Mm, I love how you got all nice and tight for me.”  Antok purred, smoothing a hand down his back and around to his chest, brushing over a nipple on his way.  “Don’t want to hurt your neck, though, do we?”  Right hand gripping Keith’s left shoulder and bracing an arm across his chest, Antok hauled Keith upright, himself dropping to sit back on his folded legs, hips pushed out, the two of them balancing in a V-shape.  

Keith shouted as the position speared him even further on Antok’s cock, the majority of his weight settled on it.  With Antok pinning his arms behind his back still, he had no leverage himself and had to just rely on his own core strength and Antok’s arm across his chest to keep him up.  And Antok, his arm muscles bulging and hard, seemed to have little trouble keeping him up.  

Keith wasn’t sure how he did it, but Antok managed to pull himself out of Keith a few inches before he dropped him back on his dick and slammed in, hard.  Keith let out a shout, hands scrabbling for purchase helplessly behind his back.  Antok drove deeply into him over and over, bringing himself to climax as quickly as possible before their position became too uncomfortable.  By the time he finished, cum shooting so deep into him that Keith thought he could feel it in his stomach, Antok was breathing hard and Keith was beginning to feel the strain in his thighs, arms, and abs.  

Antok reached behind himself to unhook Keith’s crossed legs, rolling the both of them over in one smooth, fluid movement to collapse on his back on the pillows with Keith sprawled on his chest.  “ _ Oof _ … Being adventurous sometimes hurts.  But damn, does it feel good.”  

Keith laughed breathlessly and leaned up to kiss his cheek before sitting up.  Looking around, he noticed that a few of the younger Blades were still going at it, but some of the older ones had already moved on to cuddling amongst the comfy pillows, watching the others lazily.  Kolivan met his eyes from across the room, and he lifted his chin and smiled, looking proud.  

Antok gave Keith’s ass a hearty pat.  “Good job, Keith.  Now go to Kolivan.  Let your leader reward you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antok is the kind of dude who unironically football-bro butt-smacks people he's close to as a form of greeting.


	9. double penetration, D/s undertones, riding, aftercare & cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big finale is a double whammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the smut, lots of Galra grooming and aftercare and CUDDLING

Keith’s legs felt like jelly by the time he managed to stagger over to Kolivan.  The Blade leader had not moved from his spot resting against the wall the entire time, even as the rest of the Blades regularly switched partners and positions.  Keith had seen others come to him for a time, but he had never focused on them for too long, always quickly distracted with his own partner.  Now, Kolivan sat by himself, legs outstretched and crossed casually at the ankles, a hand alternating between lazily stroking each of his cocks.  His braid was undone, the free-flowing strands wavy from being tied up.  He smiled as Keith drew near, and curled his other hand around Keith’s waist to guide him to sit on top of his thighs.  “Well done, Keith.”

“You didn’t think I could do it, did you?”  Keith asked, grinning wryly.  

Kolivan let out a rumble of a laugh.  “No.  I had absolute faith in you.”  He lightly ran the tip of his claw up the darkened, red length of Keith’s cock, making him gasp.  

Keith’s hips jerked involuntarily, chasing the light touch.  Even that tiny bit of stimulation on his aching, abused cock was almost too much to bear.  “Please… Kolivan, don’t tease me…”

“I can tease you as much as I like.”  Kolivan told him evenly, hand leaving his own cock to slide up Keith’s chest -- pointedly flicking a nipple as he went -- until he reached his throat.  His hand curled around the back of his neck, heavy and warm.  “If I want to hold off your pleasure until I get my own, I can.  If I want to keep you up on that edge until you’re begging me for it, I will.”  His fingers squeezed just a touch tighter.  Not enough to hurt, just enough to press his claws into his skin and remind Keith who was in charge.  His breath hitched and stuttered, and Kolivan leaned in to nuzzle the side of his face, licking the spot where his jawline met his throat.  “And when I decide you have been good enough, then and only then are you allowed to come.  I hold your pleasure in my hands, cub, just as I hold your life.  Do not forget that.”

A shiver ran down Keith’s spine, heat pooling in his belly at the words.  “Yes, Leader.”  He said, his voice quiet.  He understood.  He would trust Kolivan, not just here but from now on.  He would trust his leadership, trust him to make the decisions that would keep all of them safe.  And here, in this moment, he would trust him to make him feel good, and to let him come.  

Kolivan let out a low rumble of satisfaction as tension bled out of Keith’s shoulders.  “Good boy.”  The hand around the back of his neck pulled him forward for a searing kiss.  Keith moaned, pressing closer and letting Kolivan claim his mouth.  Strong hands glided over his skin, claws scratching tantalizingly light and fingers kneading his muscles until he was pliant and whimpering, rutting himself against Kolivan’s thigh.  Keith was so worked up, he was nearly on the verge of begging Kolivan to take him when fingers closed around his chin, the Blade leader breaking the kiss and leaving Keith panting heavily.  

“Stretch yourself for me.”  Kolivan told him.  

Keith blinked, the words taking a moment to filter through the haze of desire.  “I… think I’m pretty well-stretched, Leader.”  He hastily tacked on the title when Kolivan’s lips pulled down in a stern frown.  

“Are you questioning me?”  Kolivan asked, arching one eyebrow.  

Keith hesitated.  He wanted to say no, and just follow Kolivan’s direction, but he also really,  _ really _ wanted to come, and this seemed like an unnecessary delay in accomplishing that goal.  “I just… everyone…” He blushed, casting his eyes to the side.  “I can take you now, as I am, sir.”  

“Keith,” Kolivan sounded… amused?  He wasn’t sure why, though.  “You’re a smart boy.  I have two cocks.  Where do you think I’m going to put them?”

Oh.  Keith looked down at his lap, noticing them again.  He looked up, meeting Kolivan’s raised brow and slight smirk.  Swallowing thickly, he reached behind himself and cautiously pressed a finger into his asshole.  He gasped at the feeling; he remembered Lusoi’u’s tongue and fingers being in there, but it had been quite a while and it was his first time doing it himself.  It felt… kind of weird, honestly.  But he wanted to know what it would feel like to have both of Kolivan’s cocks buried in him, and that thought alone had him pushing his finger deeper with a groan.  

“There you go, cub,” Kolivan purred, slipping his hands around his waist.  “Nice and easy.  Use some slick; you don’t want to hurt anything.”  

Keith nodded wordlessly, pulling his finger out to pump himself a few times and coat his fingers before working two back in and scissoring.  Kolivan’s hands never left him while he worked, always smoothing over his skin with his palms or brushing his thumbs over pert nipples, kneading at him until he felt weak and needy from the teasing touch.  

“I think that’s enough.”  Kolivan murmured.  Keith pulled his fingers out, excitement building in his gut and thrumming through his blood.  He braced his hands on Kolivan’s shoulders and rose up onto the balls of his feet, as he didn’t get enough height on just his knees.  Kolivan stroked himself to spread the slick down both of his cocks while Keith watched, entranced.  Both were massive, long and thick, and matched in appearance.  Four bumps were located along the underside of each, similar to those that ran along the top of his head in lieu of the usual Galra sagittal crest.  Each purple length was broken up by diamond-shaped blocks of red, which matched the red, arrow-shaped head that Keith wanted to spear into him.  The base of each one was thick, bulging with a knot, the sight of which made his mouth water.  

Taking each cock in hand, Kolivan lined them up, and Keith let out a shiver as each tip rested just inside his holes.  Returning his hands to Keith’s hips, Kolivan slowly guided him down as gasps and soft moans spilled from his lips at the sensation of being so filled.  By the time he was seated to the hilt, Keith was shaking with pleasure.  

“You have done so well, Keith,” Kolivan told him, rubbing a thumb over a pert nipple.  “You are nearly there.  Now, you may ride me to your heart’s content, but you still may not come until I say you can.”

Keith groaned and lifted himself up, the edges of his holes catching on the bumps along the undersides of the cocks.  He rose until he could feel only the heads left inside, then dropped back down.  His head fell back and a cry left his throat.  He could feel every bump, every ridge, every vein along his length, everything filling him up in the best way possible.  He let himself go, riding and rocking back with reckless abandon while Kolivan just watched him with a hungry smile turned slightly crooked by the scar running down his right eye to his lip.  

“There you go, that’s what you’ve been waiting for, haven’t you?”  Kolivan slid a hand down his chest and made a loose fist around Keith’s cock, holding still and letting Keith fuck into his hand.  Keith keened at finally getting some stimulation on his cock, even though it was too light, he needed  _ more _ … “You have no idea how much I enjoyed watching the others fuck your tight little cunt over and over again like a whore, and you getting more and more desperate…  You want to come so badly, don’t you?”

“Yes!”  Keith gasped.  “Yes!  I need it!  I… I…” Keith groaned, collapsing as his legs gave out.  His thighs were burning and aching from riding him, and he couldn’t go on.  “I need… Leader,  _ please _ !”

“Please what, cub?”  Kolivan asked, sliding a hand up and down his back.  

Keith shivered and groaned into his neck, burying his red face in the tuft of white fur that grew below his ears.  “I can’t… keep going.  Please… bounce me on your cocks, help me, let me come, please…”

“You’re tired?  Maybe you don’t really need your reward, then…” Kolivan mused, taking his hand away from Keith’s cock.

“ _ No _ !”  Keith begged.  “I can… I…” He pushed himself up, trying to start riding again, but his thighs trembled and collapsed under his weight.  He tried again but could barely get his legs under him.  Letting out a desperate whine, he clung to the Blade leader, clenching around his cocks as if afraid he would pull out and leave him in this state, suspended over relief and so damn close to reaching it…

“Oh Keith…” Kolivan nuzzled the side of his face as his hands slid down to his hips.  “You always push yourself too hard.  Sit up, my little Blade; I want to see your face when you come.”  

With what felt like a great amount of effort for something so small, Keith pushed himself upright and saw that Kolivan was watching him with a heady gaze.  He felt himself being lifted, then dropped in a way that had him crying out.  Kolivan gripped his hips and bounced him on his cocks, thrusting up into him as Keith nearly lost himself in the haze of pleasure.  The bumps on the undersides of his cocks somehow rubbed his G-spot and prostate with every thrust, driving him up to the edge of orgasm, and it was all he could do to hold himself off until Kolivan leaned forward to whisper in his ear, breath hot against his skin.  “Do you think you can take my knots?”  He asked, voice low.  Keith got the sense that it was more an order than a question.  An order he was more than willing to follow.

“Yes,” Keith gasped, pushing himself back on the knots he could feel bumping up against him.  “Yes, Leader, knot me, make me yours…” 

With a low, possessive growl, Kolivan thrust up as he slammed him down, pushing the knots inside each of his holes and stretching him even further.  Keith moaned, twisting his head to the side as he felt the cocks inside him twitch.  Kolivan’s teeth ghosted down the length of his exposed throat, hand pumping Keith.  “Come for me, Keith.”  

Keith yelled as he finally --  _ finally _ \-- let himself go, orgasm sweeping over him like a tidal wave that threatened to drown him in pleasure.  He gasped as the sharp sensation of pain broke through the haze, and moaned when he realized Kolivan had clamped his sharp teeth around the meat of his shoulder.  Keith shifted slightly, but Kolivan rumbled with a low growl and shook him by the shoulder just a little bit, enough to dig his teeth in further, and some buried instinct urged him to go limp in his hold.  He slumped against Kolivan’s chest, panting hard and breathing heavily, vision still swimming with stars.  Kolivan was  _ still  _ coming, wave after wave of release pumping into him and being stoppered by the knots wedged inside him.  The jaws around his shoulder loosened, teeth pulling free, and a roughened tongue started licking over the wound as hands continued to pet along his back and hair.  Keith let his eyes fall closed, rocking just slightly with Kolivan’s ministrations on his shoulder.  Something cool and soothing spread over the area, soothing any angry heat left over from the pain like aloe over a sunburn.  

Keith let himself zone out, floating somewhere between awake and asleep as the fatigue caught up with him.  He was exhausted; he hadn’t exactly been at his most rested before he had frenzied sex with eight Galra.  

Shoulder taken care of, Kolivan moved on, lapping at the sweat matting his hair to his skin and laying a gentle kiss on his forehead.  “Keith?  The knots have gone down.  I will pull out now.”  

The sensation dragged Keith back to wakefulness, groaning as Kolivan slowly pulled out.  Cum and slick dripped out of him, even more so when Keith tried to clench his empty walls around nothing.  He made a face, already dreading the walk to the locker room for a much-needed shower.  Kolivan, however, simply laid him out on a clean blanket with a pillow under his head, moving to kneel between his legs.  Keith let out a whine at the rasp of tongue to his overstimulated sex, but Kolivan soothed him with a hand on his abdomen and gentle movements as he licked him clean, even as his spent cock drew back into its sheath once more.  Keith felt something rub his arm and blinked his heavy eyelids open to find Antok there with a warm, wet cloth, Thace holding a dry cloth and Ulaz a cup of water.  Just behind them, he could see the other Blades arranging the pillows into a nest, Exhexus overseeing the younger Blades’ work with utmost seriousness, his manner at odds with the fact that he was still naked and was prying a pillow out of Regris’s hands and tail to show him how to fluff it properly, Lusoi’u and Tchiuran hiding their laughter behind his back.  

Once he had been sufficiently cleaned and fussed over and had been coaxed into drinking some water, Keith laced his fingers together and stretched his arms above his head, muscles feeling the same satisfied sore that usually came after a good long workout.  In a way, it sort of had.  His shoulder twinged, and he lowered his arms and twisted his neck to look down at it.  He was expecting to see some sort of wound, maybe a dozen or so red puncture lines left from sharp teeth.  He was not expecting to see said lines pink with fresh scar tissue, nearly healed.  “How…?”

“It would be cruel if a species who preferred to bite during the mating process was not equipped to deal with the results.”  Kolivan said, running a thumb over the scars.  “My kind have a gland in our mouths that produces a quick-healing salve for mating marks.”  

“Mating marks…” Keith looked around the room, and noticed that everyone present did, in fact, have a bite mark on one shoulder or the other.  He had dismissed the scars, at first -- they were all seasoned warriors who had spent decaphoebes gathering the signs of war on their bodies, but it was comforting to know that this one was a mark left in love and solidarity.  Warmth bloomed in his chest when he realized he matched them, now.  

“Nest is finished!”  Regris called from across the room.  “And don’t listen to Ehexus, it’s perfectly--  _ oompf _ !”  He was cut off as Lusoi’u smacked a pillow across his face.  

“ _ Both of you  _ need to work on your nest-building skills.”  Ehexus told them, snatching the pillow away as Regris pounced on Lusoi’u like an Arctic fox diving into the snow for its prey.  He set the pillow down, frowned critically, and then picked it up and set it down at a different angle.  No sooner had he nodded to himself than the two younger Galra came barreling into the mountain of pillows, the wall destroyed from their wrestling.  “Alright,  _ that’s it _ ,” he seethed, sparks flying from his fingertips.  “Come here, you two reckless cubs…”

“Keith!”  Tchiuran leaned out of the nest and waved as Kolivan clasped Keith’s arm to help him to his feet.  “I can make the nest look like it’s anywhere.  Any requests?”  

Keith immediately thought of his shack in the desert back on Earth, the only place he had ever called ‘home’, but he smiled and shook his head.  “No.  This is the only place I want to be, right now.”  

Kolivan hummed happily and leaned down to bump his cheek against Keith’s.

The group of them settled themselves in the soft, comfortable nest, a warm tangle of bodies.  Keith was pressed between Kolivan and Thace, Ulaz’s hand stroking his arm where it reached over Thace, and Antok’s tail thumped lazily against Keith’s hip where his leg was tossed over Kolivan’s lap from his place cuddled up to his other side.  Arms and legs and tails were sprawled out over each other, like a pile of cats lying together in a pool of afternoon sunlight.  

Keith was on the verge of dozing off when Regris spoke up from the other side of the group.  “Hey Hexy, you owe me a hundred GAC.”  

Keith didn’t bother opening his eyes, but he smiled as he heard a dull thump, a high hiss of laughter, a grumble, and then quiet chuckling as the rest of them drifted off to sleep.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marine biologist: “sharks have two dicks”  
> Me: *waggles eyebrows*  
> Marine biologist: “But they only use one at a time”  
> Me, busting out an old-school meme: “...ALIENS.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! I've actually been dying to write something like this since s4 aired... 
> 
> I have a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/)  
> and a [ NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to scream about Voltron (or anything else) with me.


End file.
